


Raoul's experiment

by FrenchCaresse



Series: Katze's Verse [7]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Frenemies, Hypnotism, M/M, Mind Control, Research, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchCaresse/pseuds/FrenchCaresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iason wishes to be able to arouse you." Raoul's prim features pinched in disapproval.</p><p>Katze resisted the urge to cross his arms at the implied judgement. He was so used to treating with Iason he had forgotten how much he disliked Blondies.</p><p>Raoul leaned back in his chair.</p><p>"I have a proposal for you."</p><p>Part seven of Katze's Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raoul's proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Raoul has managed to work his way into the ending but he needs context. I am writing the little story arc I spoke of first after all. It is... Different.

Katze slowly savored the cigarette.

The fading light outside the air-car painted shadows on the wet pavement; long dark boxy streaks that were the distorted reflection of the utilitarian buildings around him.

Katze inhaled deeply one last time, holding the smoke till his lungs burned. He liked the pinks and yellows in the sky; such pretty colors after a day of rain.

Katze pinched the cigarette out in the ashtray and thudded his skull hard against the headrest.

Damn, he didn't want to be here.

Katze had no clue how Iason meant to heal his impotence with a fucking bracelet. And having to go to Raoul smarted. It felt uncomfortably like begging for scraps, even if it was Iason who had organized the meeting.

Katze sighed. If he was honest, he knew it was his pride that ached. Going to Raoul Am for... something this personal... was admitting a weakness. Katze much prefered suffering in silence to asking for help.

As he pushed out of the car and set out at a brisk pace towards the medical research facility, Katze made a promise to himself.

If Raoul insisted on growing him another pair of floppy organs, he was going to punch his perfect Blondie nose.

...

The generically pretty receptionist had led Katze to Raoul's office and left him there.

Katze had expected to be stuck in the stark waiting room; somehow being in the top physician's office without the man felt like an intrusion on his privacy. Katze stood awkwardly, hunched inside his coat.

Raoul's office was... Not as he'd expected. Katze had thought the space would be like Iason's; rich, sparse and coldly elegant. Raoul's office was large and luxurious, with it's dark wood panelling. But it was not sparse and it felt more homey than elegant.

Waist high windows lined the wall to Katze's left. The other wall, the one behind the large desk was covered with... Books?

Behind the faint shimmer of a protective force, rows and rows of antique books made a dull brown background. Real books, made of paper. Katze had never even seen an actual physical book before. The sheer quantity Raoul owned spoke of passionate collection and hours upon hours of patient research to locate the relics.

What surprised Katze the most, though, was the plants.

All along the wall under the windows were aligned real living plants. Many shades of green and yellow, some spotted and one surprising purple one. Large and spiky or dense and low, in grey pots of all sizes. Vegetation like Katze had never seen before, not that he knew much about botanics. Some flowered, strange bursts of color in the foliage drinking in the light of the setting sun.

Katze stepped closer, fascinated.

Up close, he could smell the _green_. Rich, growing smell, with a minerally undertone of earth.

He was unthinkingly reaching to touch the fuzzy rounded leaves of a bushy thing when a throat clearing right fucking behind him startled him out of his skin.

Raoul Am stepped between him and the plant, saying "I would not recommend it."

His gloved fingers plucked one of the tiny grey leaves, showing Katze the white oozing mucus underneath. "Highly poisonous neurotoxin." Raoul admitted nonchalantly.

Katze knew he was bright red, and he couldn't figure out what to say. Raoul did not seem mad. He was precisely picking out a few wilted brown flowers.

"I'm sorry. " Katze felt compelled to apologize.

"I've never seen anything like it..." He trailed off, gesturing at the wall of vegetation.

"Of course you haven't." Raoul agreed amicably, rotating a pot so a pointy tall one could have better light. "These are all personal cross-breeding genetic experiments"

He didn't even sound boastful, damn, moving behind his desk and motioning for Katze to sit in one of the brown leather chairs facing it.

Katze sat.

And pouted.

He was not going to be the one to start this, he was here because Iason had forced him.

Raoul sat too. The fading sunlight slanted into the windows, turning his tumbling golden mane a fiery orange.

"So." The Blondie began. " I have a proposal for you."

Katze grunted.

"Iason wishes to be able to arouse you." Raoul's prim features pinched in disapproval.

Katze resisted the urge to cross his arms at the implied judgement. He was so used to treating with Iason he had forgotten how much he disliked Blondies.

Raoul leaned back in his chair.

"I don't suppose you wish to go under the knife?"

Katze grimaced.

"Because that is obviously the easiest solution." Raoul insisted.

Katze shook his head, no. Raoul nodded; he didn't seem disappointed.

"I thought as much."

"Why?" Katze asked before he remembered this was not Iason and he probably wouldn't be getting an answer. "Why would you assume I don't want surgery? Most castrates would probably leap at the chance."

Raoul watched Katze; his Blondie face was unreadable. It was unsettling Katze. He had grown to know Iason over the years, unlike Raoul.

Finally, the Blondie spoke nonchalantly. "You keep that nasty scar on your face."

Katze's fingers rose to touch it self-consciously.

"Clearly," Raoul continued "Your sense of self-identity is associated with your physical appearance or Iason would have had it smoothed."

The scar was a reminder of his place, a warning of what happened if you incurred Iason's wrath. And, fuck Raoul, it WAS important to him.

"So I don't think grafting new testicules onto you is something you would appreciate."

Katze nodded. Because yeah, being coldly dissected was humiliating, but he'd asked for it.

Raoul spoke again, unperturbed.

"Iason didn't ask me to operate you either, if you must know."

Katze smiled a bit, feeling inexplicably warmed by it.

"He wishes me to reprogram you using the neuro-modulator." Katze glanced at where the bracelet was hidden by his coat, frowning. Raoul motioned for him to push back his sleeve.

Katze did so sullenly.

The bracelet was truly beautiful, the yellow stone glinting in the golden light.

As Katze watched, the stone flooded into purple mist and the low buzz started.

Startled, Katze looked up at Raoul to find he had removed one glove. On his long elegant finger shone another ring like Iason. The stone matched Katze's.

Fuck.

Fuck, why did it feel like a betrayal?

"Iason wants to match your arousal to the vibrations. Stronger vibrations?" Raoul increased the buzz to a jarring ache that radiated all the way to Katze's shoulder and numbed his fingers. "Stronger erection."

It was brilliant.

It was genius in it's simplicity.

It... placed Katze completely at the mercy of Iason's whims.

Fuck.

Katze's trust in Iason had grown in the last months. But this... This was asking for abuse.

Katze swallowed. He imagined Iason, ever the sadist, having fun making him grovel in the middle of the atrium or some other highly public place.

No. His insides coated with icy sheets of dread.

Fuck fuck fuck NO.

The supper at Iason's a while back still made Katze shiver to think of it. Sure it had been hot, incredibly so. But Katze had felt his control slipping towards the end. He was not infaillible. Not at all. Katze much prefered having no erections to losing all that he had worked so hard for.

Jupiter, the bracelet was a perfectly twisted idea.

_For a Pet_.

Katze was not Riki.

Damn Iason.

Katze sat quietly and Raoul watched him evaluating the situation. His face didn't reveal much, for a human. Raoul could see the intelligence behind those bright eyes; the human was compartementalizing instead of chattering pointlessly like his kind usually did. It was intriguing.

Katze sat up straighter and sniffed hard. Decision reached then; Raoul waited.

"Thank you for your time, sir Am." Katze's voice was soft and pleasantly polite. "I am sorry to decline, but this is a matter I must take up with Iason."

The chair loudly scraped the floor as Katze pushed it back and stood.

"You believe you have a choice in this matter, mongrel?" Raoul purposely let his voice cut, cruel.

Katze was half-turned, but he paused.

"No." His voice was still soft and resigned, but his back remained a stubborn tense line.

Oh.

The ex-furniture knew he had little chance of escaping Iason's anger. He was defying him anyway. That was different. It was not blind resistance then.

Quiet accepting of probably dire consequences took a different kind of courage that forced reluctant admiration in Raoul.

"Sit." The Blondie's voice was gruff. For a second, Raoul thought Katze wouldn't and that the situation was not going to end well at all.

Katze sat, movements jerky. He stared at the floor, expressionless. Clearly, he did not accept Raoul's authority over him; he was playing along not to offend the Blondie.

Raoul didn't attempt to discuss anything. His long fingers danced over the smooth surface of his desk and a vid screen winked into appearance. Katze found himself idly wishing Raoul would remove his other glove. One covered hand and one gracefully naked one was... Lopsided. It bugged Katze.

"Iason."

Katze's eyes left the skilled hands of the surgeon, surprised to see that Raoul had called his Master while he was distracted.

"Your human is uncooperative." Raoul's voice was clipped and Katze felt degraded and childish.

Iason sighed. "I will speak to him."

Raoul crooked a finger, and Katze moved to join him behind the desk. It was tight. Raoul moved back in his hover chair, but not enough. Katze curled in on himself, trying to stay in frame for Iason and not touch the Blondie looming beside him. Raoul smirked.

Katze ignored him, leaning forward to rest his forearms against the desk.

"What is it, Katze." Iason sounded stressed and bothered. Fuck.

"I." Katze swallowed. "I wish to ask for a modification to your genius idea. " Flattery, that was the key. And negociation. If Katze tried to insinuate Iason's idea made him want to throw up...

Iason's head looked out of screen, then he motioned impatiently for Katze to continue. Raoul's knee was nearly touching his thigh under the desk. Toying with him. Distracting. It put Katze's nerves on edge; instinct demanded he move away, put some distance between them. Maybe Raoul didn't even realize the effect close proximity to a Blondie had on Furniture, which was even worse. Katze refused to back away, concentrating on the vid-screen.

"I am worried about the use of the bracelet..." Katze finished in a thin voice, "in inappropriate circumstances."

There, he'd said it. Sweat was beginning to prickle under his arms.

Iason held a finger up to someone offscreen, and Katze heard the sounds of many voices. His voice was curt when he looked straight at Katze. "I thought you might be. I have no time for complications. When you decide the moment is not right, press two fingers to the right side of the stone. If it is off, it will activate. If it is on, it will shut off. Know this is a privilege, do not abuse it or..."

"Yes, just a moment." Iason adressed the annoying offscreen someone.

Katze was stuck in place by his Master's drilling blue eyes, boring straight into him through the monitor.

"It is more control than the rest of us have, Katze."

Then the imaged winked out without a good bye.

Fuck.

Katze nearly sat on Raoul, before making his stumbling way around the desk. That had been too easy. He had expected delicate negotiations, perhaps anger. The rapid dismissal made him feel rather empty and predictable.

"Right." Raoul nodded. "As I said, I have an offer for you."

Katze sat straighter, paying attention. Fuck, he craved a cigarette.

"The easiest way to do as Iason wishes is the neuro-modulator. Fifteen minutes in there and I can program whatever he wishes."

Katze waited. Raoul was obviously not finished.

Raoul tugged the lock of hair falling into his eye behind his ear. "That is the easy way." He said. "It is also tediously boring. You _could_ present a more interesting challenge."

How that was a good thing was debatable, yet Katze couldn't help but feel flattered.

"I have read..." Raoul gestured towards the wall of books behind him. "Of a primitive technique that the Ancients used before technology was fully developped."

Raoul frowned, elegant eyebrows fascinating. " I am quite sceptical of the claimed results."

He leaned forward over his desk suddenly, green eyes shining. "Have you heard of hypnotism, Katze?"

The red-head shook his head. No. He hadn't.

"Of course you haven't!" Raoul smiled. "It has not been used in centuries. It requires the participation of a willing subject who follows the instructions of a _hypnotist_ to attain a deep trance. Suggestions are implanted, rather like manipulating the subconscious. They might even supposedly continue to be effective once the trance is ended. At least that is the theory."

Katze stared at Raoul, deciding he was serious.

"It sounds... Uncertain." He couldn't imagine voluntarily submitting your will to someone else. Especially not a Blondie.

"You wish to employ me as a guinea pig."

Raoul did not even appear guilty, nodding serenely.

"It is merely a different means to the same end." He placated.

"Why?" Katze sounded harsher than he would have liked.

Raoul sighed deeply. But he graced the mongrel with an explanation.

"Because you present a unique opportunity. The Pets and Furniture all go through basic programming; it is endlessly repetitive and boring for the operator. And the few criminals who are placed in the neuro-modulator for a recalibration are hardly willing."

Katze shuddered at the thought of it. Recalibration. Completely erasing a subjects personality. Generally to brainwash them into a sex doll. It was a fate worse than death in Katze's opinion. One applied by the chief physician sitting remorse-free before him.

"I am doing Iason a favor." The implication that Raoul utterly disapproved his friend's behavior shone clear. "He has agreed to... delays... in your modulation to allow for my research. The Ancients were very clear that the process is quite long to reach maximum efficiency. I believe you are intelligent, Katze. Surely you can see the advantages of collecting scientific data."

"Yes. For you." Katze agreed.

"But what is the advantage for me?" Katze asked. He did not whine. Not really.

"Research the subject. I believe you will find your answer." If not, Raoul had over-estimated the red-head and it would be better to use the neuro-modulator. Raoul eagerly wanted a challenge; if Katze couldn't figure the basics out for himself, it would be better to simply get it over with.

"We will meet again in two days. If you refuse, on friday you will be reprogrammed."

As Katze rose, something Raoul had said earlier kept nagging at him. "What did you mean, _basic Furniture and Pet programming?"_

_"_ Oh, you know. Standard precautions." Raoul answered loftily. " _Though shalt not kill a Blondie_ and the like."

"Everybody goes through that?" Katze's shock vibrated in his voice.

"Why of course!" Raoul's voice was oily smooth. "We would not risk the Furniture getting ideas and poisoning the supper! Elites have enough worries without a Pet strangling them in their sleep."

Fuck, Katze had never even guessed he'd been manipulated. They all had. He instinctively knew it was the truth. It made perfect, impeccable, logical sense. Why should Jupiter take unnecessary risks? Also, Raoul had no reason to fabricate such a story.

Fucking hell.

If they had all been re-programmed, however routinely, what other instructions might be hidden in his own subconscious? The betrayal fucking hurt. Katze was very self-reliant. He didn't trust others, but he had always trusted _himself_. Now he wasn't so sure he should. Shit.

Raoul opened the door for a dazed Katze who was still trying to absorb information fundamental to the working of the perfectly constructed society he lived in. Information about himself he hadn't even suspected. It felt like the floor had been yanked out from under him and he struggled to readjust his bearings. Quickly.

Raoul's hand was light on Katze's lower back, and he suddenly invaded the space close to Katze's neck.

The red-head held himself very still, fine hairs rising everywhere at the danger of a Blondie so close.

"Do you enjoy pleasing your Master, Katze?" Raoul whispered.

Katze shuddered, and kept silent.

"Standard Furniture complusion. Iason can thank me for that."

Fuck Raoul. Katze swallowed down the hate. He wasn't even going to answer the barb.

The image of Riki's agressive resistance and multiple escape attempts flashed through his mind.

"What about Riki?" He asked.

Raoul straightened, his face a plastic mask. Put in his place, hah. It was most satisfying.

"Riki is an exception." Raoul answered frostily.

"Iason demanded only the mandatory basics. Riki is as unmodified as is legal." Raoul's green eyes glittered with restrained judgement. Katze knew he despised the mongrel anyway.

"Research hypnotism, Katze." Raoul abruptly dismissed him. "I shall see you here in two days."

Katze supposed he should be happy he was respected enough to be given a choice. It still chaffed. It hardly felt like a choice; just more Blondie manipulation.

"Oh and Katze?" Raoul was sitting in his desk chair again. The sun outside had set and his hair still tumbled supernaturally, only now it glowed more silvery grey than gold in the half-light. Katze found it suddenly impossible to ignore the appeal of the Blondie's perfect body, so like Iason.

"Trust is a fundamental component of the old technique." Raoul watched Katze sharply, his face calm and focused. The ring glinted on his finger.

"Do you trust me?" he asked Katze casually.

Katze took a deep breath.

"No. I don't." He answered truthfully.

Raoul nodded, fingers flying as multiple screens popped up. He took the honest answer in stride, not appearing angry in the least.

"Excellent."

Katze turned to go. Raoul's parting comment followed him.

"I always enjoy a challenge." 


	2. Jelly panties and spilled water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you go about making a castrate hard? Let us see Raoul's solution... #shamelesstechporn.

 

"Your plan is flawed." Katze didn't gloat, two days later. But he did sound very  _sure_.

It was not posturing, Raoul thought. Katze was simply informing him of facts.

He supposed he should be angry. But he wasn't. Raoul believed in data. If Katze had acquired knowledge that he didn't possess, which, however unlikely was still possible, it was worth listening to him.

_Even if the human dared to contradict his superior._

It was somewhat refreshing, actually.

It was a novel experience anyway; very few men stood up to Raoul.

Raoul classified the information; it reflected on Katze's relationship with Iason that he would so calmly oppose a Blondie. Iason was much more permissive than Raoul had thought. Or perhaps his friend simply did not let status blind him. Iason was the First One;  _everyone_  was inferior to him. Raoul guessed that he might be more lenient because of his powerful position; not feeling threatened would explain why he would let Katze act independently. Iason certainly knew how to utilize people and ressources to their full potential.

Raoul decided he wasn't bothered to be challenged either. He let the mongrel continue, interested to see what he had figured out.

"There is no information on hypnotism -or hypnosis, as it is also called- available in the public domain."

Raoul was well aware of this.

Katze had thoroughly enjoyed digging deeper. He had hardly slept the past two nights, illegally scouring secret documents and classified information. It had been like his early days as Furniture, hacking into Guardian.

The almost sexual thrill of cracking through layers of firewalls, forcing himself to retreat when unforseen defenses were triggered... The anticipation that made his head spin during the patient assault that required all his considerable coding knowledge and finesse, searching for the crack in the system he could exploit... The exhilerating rush of finally gaining access, watching the forbidden data stream freely across his screen...

Katze had almost forgotten how GOOD it all felt!

He still bubbled with intense, bone-deep satisfaction.

"All the sources I uncovered..." Katze was blushing and his eyes sparkled. It suited him. Humans were such excitable creatures, Raoul thought.

"They were all very clear on one thing. You can't make me do anything I don't want."

Katze threw the information out proudly. He was rather disappointed when Raoul didn't seem surprised. The physician simply leaned back in his chair and nodded.

"Then I guess you have found the advantage for you." He responded mildly.

Damn. Katze had been pretty sure Raoul was unaware of this particular aspect of hypnotism, which placed the Blondie at a disadvantage.

"I suppose this means you wish to try the experiment?"

Katze nodded.

Raoul continued "The thing is, you WANT to have erections. Even if you don't like me and don't trust the process. It will be interesting to work your subconscious desires to achieve the result we want, without triggering resistance."

Katze swallowed, suddenly unsure he had made the right choice. There was a predatory gleam in Raoul's eyes that reminded him of Iason. Fuck.

Raoul bent to retrieve something in his bottom desk drawer. His golden hair was a thick mass falling forward, hiding his face; Raoul shook it back with an efficient head twist. He handed a clear shrink-wrapped package to Katze.

"Let us begin by calibrating the instruments since you are already here."

"The... instruments? Now?" Katze's voice very nearly squeaked and it was embarassing. He turned the package over in his hands, squinting at it. It contained an indefinite  _something_ , some weird pink blob.

Not really trusting his voice just yet, he looked straight at Raoul and arched an eye-brow.

"It is an appropriately shaped bio-tech matrix." Raoul explained. "Like Iason's special-order blue plug for Riki, only I grew it into undergarments for you. It will monitor your various neurochemical and genital responses, as well as allow me to modulate them. I shall later use the hypnosis to associate your physical state to the bracelet's vibration."

Katze's hands tightened on the crinkly wrap. Raoul was brilliant; he had crafted a perfect plan, working around issues Katze hadn't even thought about yet. It was terrifying.

"You did not expect me to  _touch_ you, did you?" Raoul's sensual lips curled in disgust and his tone was meant to humiliate.

Katze shoved to a standing position.

"No." He told the arrogant Blondie, letting his own horror at the thought shine through. He touched his cheek gently.

"Only Iason..." He couldn't really help the wistful tone, and felt smug satisfaction when Raoul recoiled, properly put in his place. Katze headed towards the waiting room, where he had noticed a washroom. He was NOT getting naked in front of Raoul.

Raoul called after him. "Katze. Please ensure your penis is properly encased in the matrix on all sides." Raoul made a poking motion with his index finger and Katze nearly choked on his tongue, turning the same color as his hair.

He fled to the privacy of the bathroom. God, Raoul talking about his penis and making that obscene gesture... It rattled Katze more than he liked to admit.

Katze took a deep breath and grimaced as he pulled the weird jelly-like panties up. He shuddered, gritting his teeth. The bio-matrix was cold and slimy and altogether a really disgusting sensation. He had to make an effort, forcing himself to drag it over slim hips. Done.  _Yuck_. Katze shivered.

He looked down at the small bump in the semi-transluscent pink his cock made.

Fuck.

Just as Raoul had warned, his soft dick was only in contact with the gel on one side. Fuck fuck fuck. Pinching the material out didn't help; it stretched into a triangle but the underside continued to hug his cock. Pulling it out didn't create any space between his skin and the material like normal fabric would; the substance clung, molding to his body.

Wincing, Katze worked a hand down the front of the panties. He could feel the matrix trying to connect to his skin, a kind of oozing wetness. Ugh. At least his body-heat was warming the coldness away; trying to push his soft cock out, mimicking Raoul's poking, wasn't working.

With a sigh, Katze smushed the panties to mid-thigh and gave his dick a few self-conscious tugs. It didn't do much, until he resolutely closed his eyes and imagined Iason kneeling in front of him, lips straining and eyes hooded.

Finally. Katze got his soft organ semi-hard; the extra meatiness enabled him to adequately work the panties around it. He couldn't help making faces at the odd texture though. The things he would do for science...

Zipping his pants over the jelly-panties, Katze caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He turned sideways, slim thighs and graceful fingers framing his now-significant bulge. Fuck. Katze blushed, torn between shame and pride at the virile display. He dug his hands into his coat pockets to spare the receptionist and marched back to Raoul's office.

"Might I suggest you remove your coat? Your body temperature will be elevating shortly." Raoul was all suave solidarity. Katze wanted to punch him.

He did remove his outergarment though. Raoul spoke sense; he was just so damn smug and condescending about it.

The human was nervous, Raoul thought. It gave him a rough edge Raoul found thrilling, even if Katze tighly kept a grip on it. Humans were so very implusive.

Raoul idly appreciated the vision of his patient's body without the huge coat. In his form-fitting grey shirt and black slacks, Katze was lean and wiry. His behind was not luscious, but his pants pulled pleasantly tight. Raoul watched it a beat too long. Katze dropped into his chair, strange eyes narrowed and shoulders tight.

"Very well. Let us begin. How would you rate your erection on a scale of one to ten at the moment? Ten being orgasm and zero being complete flacidity?" The mongrels eyebrows shot up and Raoul put on his best  _Doctor face_.

"We must be able to evaluate your excitement if I am to control it." He said, pulling up new vidscreen in mid-air over his desk. Raoul was not afraid or ashamed of reproductive bodily functions, like Katze seemed to be. They were parameters like others that he manipulated to create Pets.

Katze took courage in his matter-of-factness. If Raoul was unaffected... Two could play that game.

Katze's amber eyes narrowed and he crossed his legs. "One." He said firmly.

Raoul sighed and his fingers tapped, then stop.

"Katze." He said firmly.

"You must be honest or the instruments will not be adequately calibrated and we will get nowhere". He admonished.

Raoul had picked up on Katze's accelerated breathing and changed pheromone signature the moment he'd returned.

"It is just a physical response. I am well aware you do not desire me." Raoul ignored the little twinge in his gut the cold words caused.

"Please give me your current erection number." He asked again, in his best no-nonsense voice.

Katze was silent a beat longer than he should have. Raoul watched him, noting the flush creeping over his neck. Most certainly not one.

"Three." Katze admitted grudgingly. At Raoul's inquisitive look, he explained nervously. "It was necessary to have more... Tonus... To acheive full coverage by the matrix."

Raoul nodded, typing silently.

"And your level of arousal?"

"My... I just said..." Katze pushed his hair behind his ear, thoughtlessly revealing the ugly scar on his cheek. It did not repulse Raoul; he rather wanted to touch it.

"I mean your... intellectual level of interest. Desire. How badly do you wish to orgasm? The problem with you is that your physical arousal often does not match your emotional interest. I must first address the disjoint and THEN I shall introduce the bracelet."

"Oh." Katze responded weakly. Raoul was right, damn him. That was  _exactly_ the problem with Katze.

"Your physical number now is three. And your arousal number is?" Raoul prodded. "Katze, I am a doctor, and here to help you. My place is not to judge."

Raoul judged anyway, Katze thought. But he was right. If Katze wasn't an active participant, he should climb into the neuro-modulator tank and get it over with.

With a lurch like his stomach was being left at the bottom of an elevator shaft, Katze made his choice.

"One." He said clearly.

"Thank you." Raoul was concentrating on his screens and he worked silently for a moment or two. His Blondie face was almost  _too_  pretty, weirdly illuminated by the greyish-blue light of the computer. Katze had nothing to do but watch him; Raoul's eyebrows and wide lips were more mobile than Iason's. Katze imagined he could catch hints of emotion in the green eyes flitting over three different screens. Perhaps having to interact with frightened patients had forced Raoul to mimick human expressions? His naturally emotionless Blondie mask surely wouldn't help him establish a therapeutic relationship.

Raoul made two screens disappear and glanced at Katze.

"Please tell me if you feel something." He said distractedly, with a few final clicks.

Katze choked, bending in half. Fuck.

_Pain_.

Deep deep world-wrenching pain.

It felt like his innards were being wrapped around a fist and tugged out between his legs.

Sweat came out all over his body and Katze curled over, a rasping rattle in his throat as his vision dimmed and unconsciousness rapidly yanked at him.

God, so much pain.

Ears ringing, he twisted in the chair. Katze was dying in a relentless fiery agony.

Iason would be so pissed with him if he died...

And then, just as suddenly as it had started, the torture stopped completely.

He vaguely heard Raoul apologizing, muttering about unexpected electrical dysfunctions but Katze didn't really care.

He was nauseous in the aftermath of the pain, feeling weak and trembly and still on the edge of fainting.

Raoul was suddenly by his chair, much too close; his cool gloved fingers felt good on Katze's clammy neck as he forced him to bend forward. Exactly like Katze had done to Riki, that time in the shower...

Raoul's  _Doctor voice_  reassured him, even if Katze's ears buzzed too much for him to make out words. Raoul supported the mongrel as he dry-heaved, reaching around his back to grab his wrist and feel for a pulse.

Katze's heart pounded painfully and he slumped, letting the tremors pass.

Raoul smelled nice; a richer, warmer scent than Iason. Katze thought he recognized it as the bio-fluid used in hospitals to grow Pets. Earthy, like his plants, with an undertone of sharp chemicals.

Feeling stronger, Katze pushed up to a sitting position; quietly leaning forward with his fore-arms on his knees, head hanging. Raoul remained kneeling silently beside him; he began to massage his neck. The Blondie was so tall that he seemed to tower over Katze even if the castrate was in the chair.

Raoul's hands were firm and confident. The massage was nice. Raoul was loosening knots and built-up tension that had nothing to do with the pain he'd caused. Katze moaned softly, letting himself grow loose under the Doctor's grip.

Raoul's eyes were half-closed, concentrating on tactile sensations and locating tense muscle fibers. It was peaceful, pleasant almost.

When Katze was fully relaxed, Raoul let his hand pet down over the slumped back. Enjoyed the bump bump bump of vertebrae and sweeping planes of muscle before he smiled, pulling away.

A physician's satisfaction at relieving a patient did not fully explain the warmth in his chest.

Raoul fetched some water from the cooler in the hall, giving Katze a moment to finish recovering.

Upon his return, Katze sat straight and alert though much too pale. A few strands at his hairline still clung to his skin, dark brown with cooling sweat instead of brilliant auburn.

Raoul apologized again, feeling remorse the experimental panties had not worked as planned.

Katze shrugged and took a careful sip of water. Raoul went back to his screens, modifying the programming interface and muttering occasionally while Katze rested and recovered.

"Right." Raoul pushed away from the desk. "That was a most unfortunate incident. You may leave, but we WILL have to take this up again next week."

"What?" Katze contradicted." No! I'm here, let's get it over with. Do it today!"

Raoul looked at him intensely. Evaluating. Katze wondered if he might check his blood pressure.

"You are certain?" Raoul asked.

"Yes." Katze placed the tiny paper cup onto Raoul's desk and took a deep breath. " I'm better. I'm ready. Just... Be careful, okay?"

Raoul nodded curtly and then he was typing again.

"Tell me if you feel something." He asked.

Katze tensed. Nothing. Nothing at all.

"What is you erection level?" Raoul asked.

Katze had a feeling he would be asking the question a whole goddamn lot.

"Zero." Katze was not Riki, drawing pleasure from pain.

"And your arousal?" Raoul did not need to repeat the explanation, Katze had understood well.

"Zero. Minus two." Katze watched Raoul shyly through his eyelashes, admitting. "I'm afraid of the panties now."

Raoul's lips quirked.

"And now ?"

"Nothing." Katze focused on his groin, but it felt just like usual.

"Okay." Raoul's hair was falling over his eye again. There was no reason for Katze to itch with longing to push it back.

Maybe the panties were broken, fried. Like Katze.

"And now?"

Nothing. Katze shook his head and relaxed. Unless maybe, was that... A tingle? Deep between his legs?

He sat up straighter.

Raoul looked at him expectantly.

"I... A tingle maybe? Very faint! But I think I feel something?"

Raoul smiled, but it was empty reassurance. His eyes were avid and greedy.

He muttered about vasodilation and increasing capillary permeability and clicked away furiously.

Katze waited.

Yes. There was definately a tingle now, like a faint caress. He felt... warmer... there.

His soft dick was a bit... Heavier than normal.

"Two." He told Raoul, unasked.

Raoul nodded. "Please describe how you feel?"

Katze colored, still uncomfortable describing sexual body reactions.

"It's... Like a pulse-point. Between my legs. It doesn't feel foreign." That was the part that surprised him. "It doesn't feel like external simulation, or like a massage. It feels natural."

Raoul paused, nodding.

"Very good." He praised. "This is very useful information. A little more, yes?"

The tension in Katze's belly slowly spread, a molasses-slow ooze. His penis plumped more.

He sat back in the chair.

"Number?" Raoul asked.

"Two or three? Hard to tell."

Katze's heart was beating faster. Raoul was going too slow. Katze's long fingers flexed with the impulse to touch his dick and really get things going.

Raoul stopped increasing the stimulation. The mongrel was close to a four by his evaluation. Raoul watched Katze's serious face as he licked his lips. He maintained the level, making minute adjustments. Katze shifted a bit in his seat. Finally, resigned, he carefully knudged his swollen dick from the crease of his thigh. Raoul pretended not to see.

"Erection level?" He asked.

"Four." Katze admitted. Ha, Raoul had been right.

"And arousal?"

Kazs thought about it, ignoring the slow pulses gathering in his crotch.

"Um." Katze hesitated. "Two?"

"I kinda want to touch myself." he clarified "But I think it's more a reaction to the physical tension than actually being horny."

Raoul nodded. The remark made sense. He had not thought a human would be capable of being objective regarding themselves.

"More?" The Blondie asked.

Katze watched him through his bangs. "Yes, please." he husked.

Katze couldn't help clenching his thighs now. He was completely erect. A satisfying, throbbing hard-on.

"Five." He said.

Katze wasn't going to cum anytime soon. But there was no ignoring the tightness in his pants.

Raoul hummed. Another screen appeared, and then disappeared. Katze waited.

"Mental arousal still two!" He informed Raoul with a frown. It felt very strange to be this hard without a reason.

And growing even harder. Katze shifted in the chair, spreading his legs to accomodate his massive erection.

"Six." Katze cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck before he settled tensely back into his seat.

Six was a good strong number. Raoul surmised that Katze must be in solid discomfort.

Six.

Raoul left the stimulation as it was. The panties were now working perfectly, responding to his every command. Raoul clicked open a new window, watching the human discreetly. From his experience with Pets, Raoul expected Katze to begin to self-stimulate soon. He was at a pivotal level. Orgasm was beginning to seem possible and primal drive would urge Katze to speed the process.

Six.

Katze, however, was not reacting like a Pet. He was much too calm and his amber eyes still sparkled intelligently. There were signs, of course, or Raoul might have doubted his readings. Katze's breathing was shallow, and there was  _tension_  in his gangly sprawl. Not to mention a straining bulge in his pants.

Six.

Raoul pretended to be working, making script download in the air over his desk.

Anytime now! Katze's long fingers carefully arranged the hair over his cheek. Raoul appreciated how graceful and precise he was, imagining those slim fingers curling over his pants.

Six.

Katze waited patiently, flushed. His gaze flickered around the office and he really didn't seem inclined to relieve himself. Raoul clenched then released his own abs. There was no reason for him to suddenly want an erection just because Katze was clinically an anomaly.

"Number?" Raoul prodded.

"Six". Katze's voice cracked. "And four." he added. Raoul nodded, entering the new data. Katze  _was_  feeling it then, he was just being stubborn.

"You are uncomfortable?" Raoul's question irritated Katze. Of course he was fucking uncomfortable, as all the sophisticated instruments were telling him. Raoul's sympathetic  _Doctor's voice_  added to the fire in his blood. It was just like Iason, when he'd stroked soothingly all over Riki after edging him. What was it with Blondies and pretending to care about relieving hurts they purposely caused?

Katze shrugged, tempering his irritation.

"It is tolerable." He answered mildly. His abs twitched and the head of his cock cried for friction. But fuck Raoul if he thought he'd make Katze beg!

Raoul nodded.

Six. He should move to another number. He clicked on another link, idly reading. Torn. Raoul was being unprofessional.

Six. Katze's penis was no-doubt aching for touch. Raoul checked the data. Not much fluid expelled yet.

Six. Raoul opened the advanced settings. The increased blood flow had significantly elevated the temperature of Katze's skin.

Six. Raoul toyed with the matrix, tampering unnecessarily with the red-head's natural response. Uncoiled tense muscles in the castrate's abdomen and instead increased contraction around the perineum.

Six. A deep unexpected twinge made Katze breathe sharply through his nose. It was strange; he really hated not being in control of his body. Katze worried at the inside of his cheek with his teeth. Raoul was fiddling with more than his dick - his really fucking hard dick.

The tension he was creating was different from Katze's spontaneous response; arousal did not usually manifest in a slow beating throb between his ass and dick, behind where his balls should have been. Katze wanted to press his fingers to the newly awakened place.

"Number?" Raoul asked. His voice was rougher.

Katze cleared his throat. His own voice was strained too.

"Six." He said.  _Really hard fucking six._ He pursed his lips.

The throb at his perineum was stronger now; it hurt almost as much as his distended dick-head. Katze's legs shifted uncomfortably, opening and closing. Fuck. And then Katze's head fell back as the throb moved  _inwards_.

His dick gave a mighty jerk and blurted precum.

"Seven!" he choked out. He could feel  _squeezing_  inside, like his good spot when Iason fucked him, except he was all empty.

"Seven?" Raoul sounded sceptical. He had not increased penile situation at all. He was fiddling with deep abdominal nerves, passing time to see if Katze would give in and touch his erection.

Katze went all  _loose_  in the chair. His thighs spread and his hands dangled. His long throat was exposed as his head rocked back. Raoul could see Katze's abs spasming where his shirt pulled tight.

Raoul's hands froze over the controls.

He was doing something very right, and he wasn't exactly sure what.

Katze's pants molded obscenely against the hard line right under his sleek belt buckle, accentuated by the arch of his back. Raoul dismissed the budding tension in his own body.

Katze groaned, a restrained sound that made the air on Raoul's arms stand up.

"Seven, God, seven." Katze's voice was garbled and his hips pushed forward, an instinctive roll that was incredibly sexy.

Raoul was suddenly boiling hot,  _stifling_  in his high-necked purple tunic.

He needed validation of why Katze was undone and he bookmarked the settings.

"Prostate stimulation?" He hypothesized, hoping Katze did not notice how unprofessionally breathless he was.

"Yeeesss." Katze's response was not a moan,  _not quite_ , but it was much more drawn out than his normally precise articulation. His hands clutched the arm-rest, white knuckled and distracting Raoul.

"I would not have thought it possible to acheive prostatic response from external stimulation." Raoul mused.

Katze's head rose and his eyes drilled straight into the Blondie's.

"Believe." He ordered recklessly. He was red-faced and his jaw was tight.

Raoul perfected the settings, an eye on Katze. Stronger, rythmic impulses to that particular nerve cluster and Katze's eyes grew unfocused. He bared his teeth and another groan was torn from him.

"Yeah. Like that." He spoke guturally. "Fuck."

Raoul was surprisingly affected by Katze swearing. It was so coarse, absolutely out-of-character filthy... It was easy to forget from his polished manner that Katze was a mongrel who had been raised in the rough world of Guardian.

Katze bit his lip and his hips rolled a bit more in time to the pounding pleasure Raoul controlled.

"Seven." Katze lied. Raoul's instruments clearly noted the evacuation of pre-ejaculate. He was getting close, at least an eight.

Raoul increased the frequency of the impulses and Katze jumped, half-sliding out of the chair.

"No!" Katze's voice was torn to shreds. "Hah. Slower."

"Too strong, too strong!" The pleasure was tipping over the fine line into too-much. Katze pressed a fist to his mouth, choking down undignified sounds.

"Please. Not as fast, please, just like before..." Katze gasped.

Raoul obediently dialed down the urgency and was rewarded with a lustful moan.

"Yes." Katze's eyes closed and he slumped into the seat, savoring the regular beats. He was very very aroused, but at the same time the slower impulses allowed him to really feel each one.

"Seven..." he lied again. Katze could cum from this. He didn't want to. He was quite certain that if he touched his swollen, sensitive penis he could go over in seconds; he was quite wet.

His fingers twitched, and he refused to look at Raoul.

The slow pounding feeling was like Raoul fucking him; it kept on and on and Katze basked in it.

"Hmmm. So good." Katze breathed. Raoul was entranced, watching him. Suddenly the situation was no longer a clinically cold experiment. It was... forbiddenly sexual. Raoul thrilled to see the mongrel take his pleasure.

"More!" Raoul urged, wanting to see Katze cum. An unbidden flashback of a black-and-white orgasm hovered at the back of his mind, not as completely repressed as he'd thought.

He was almost disappointed when Katze immediately responded "No."

He upped the penile situation anyway and Katze bent in half.

"Ah." Katze grabbed at his penis hard. Raoul gulped.

"Ah. Stop,  _stop_. Nine! Nine!" he begged urgently.

Katze could feel the cum rising and he refused to cream his pants. Raoul hesitated a few tortuous seconds before decreasing the stimulation. His neck was hot at the thought of watching a wet spot staining Katze's pristine pants. His fingers flew confidently over the keys to reduce the plasticity of the matrix and allow fluid to seep through.

Katze, though, refused to give in.

Katze clenched, deep inside, with a forced grunt, and held back the orgasm.

Raoul's eyebrows flew up. He had waited until the instruments detected the rythmic flooding of the prostatic ampoula to stop stimulation. Of course, Katze had no actual semen. But the contractions were the same as in any male. Raoul's eyes left his screens in disbelief as the mongrel displayed unprecedented control over his pc muscles, preventing the flood of ejaculation.

"Now why did you go and do that?" Raoul asked crossly.

Katze laughed at his expression; shook with great guffawing gasps while still riding the edge, sweating. The spontaneous reaction and complaining was very un-Blondie.

Katze kneaded his pants fronts, once, twice, trying to soothe the ache of unfulfillment.

Raoul forced himself to look away from the sight, further reducing the matrix's impulses. His own penis was  _solid_ ; it annoyed him that he would react in such a base way. He was a professional, detached. He was not one of his Pets or his degenerate collegues, ruled by destructive impulses.

Katze composed himself. Raoul did too.

"Don't do that again, please." Katze asked. His eyes were dark, dark,  _dilated_  and Raoul could see the odd shudder shaking his core.

"Why?" Raoul challenged.

Katze reached for the paper cup from earlier and wet his lips. He was not being purposely enticing, Raoul thought. Yet he made Raoul wonder what those red lips felt like.

"I think it was pretty clear you can make me... ejaculate... if you want to." Katze's voice wobbled. He was still tongue-tied when it came to sexual body functions.

"I..." Katze pushed long fingers into his hair. "I really wish you wouldn't. I don't... I haven't orgasmed often before in my life. Never felt the drive, being castrate and all."

Raoul watched him silently.

"All my orgasms so far have been with Rik and Iason. I... I would really like to leave it that way." Katze's voice was soft, but it cut deep into Raoul.

It smarted, made him feel somehow  _unworthy_  that Katze would save himself. Raoul could understand his motivation though, and he was pretty sure Iason would side with Katze if he brought it up. He swallowed acid rejection, vaguely jealous for the first time of what Iason had built for himself.

"Fine." Raoul conceded, grumpy.

"Erection?" Raoul asked.

"Five, no, four." Katze answered truthfully. He had softened considerably.

"Arousal?" Katze thought Raoul almost sounded eager.

"Hmm..." Katze took a cleansing breath. He still really wanted the orgasm. "Seven or eight."

Instantly, Raoul dialed him back up to full erection, mercifully without adding the prostate stimulation.

Katze spilled what was left in the paper-cup, crushing the fragile thing.

"Eight!" Katze gasped. "Both eight!" He couldn't move, cold water seeping into the cuff of his shirt.

He expected Raoul to force the orgasm from him, just to prove he could. Instead, Katze trembled through a slow decrease of his erection.

It was  _maddening_. His dick head was seeping fluid and he smiled, secretly amused when he realized he was doing as Riki had noticed. His stomach and thighs were one tight mess; vain effort to keep the hard-on. His fingers tapped restlessly on the armrest. Fuck, it didn't help. He was going softer. Fuck fuck fuck.

Raoul arched an eyebrow. "Numbers?"

"Five-six, physically." Katze said regrettfully. "And still eight."

It turned into a repetitive game of sorts after that. Frustration gradually darkened Katze's features as Raoul pushed him to the edge at eight again and again, then LET IT FADE.

Katze bit his tongue, swallowing down bitter complaints. By the fifth or seventh time though, Katze was recklessly close to strangling Raoul and his calm fucking Blondie face.

He shifted in the chair, cock throbbing as he was denied yet again. His entire lower body hurt with too much tension. Katze sat back, then leaned forward, elbows on his knees and expression dangerously controlled. He crossed his legs, wincing and jiggled a foot before he sat up straight and angry. Fuck, it was no good. Katze couldn't get over the accute urge to touch himself and cum, god, he hated Raoul. Hated his mutilated body.

"You are more agitated." Raoul noted. "Why?"

Katze tried to think, in spite of his heart beating in his dick-head.

"It's the arousal number. I want to cum, at eight. Been at eight for fucking forever." Katze's voice was thick and rough. "And you keep teasing me, close but not enough. Again and again. It just keeps getting worse, the urge to masturbate."

"I thought you didn't want to release?" Raoul asked.

"I don't." Katze rolled his eyes. "But part of me wants it anyway. It  _hurts_."

Raoul's closed face did not give away anything. Katze couldn't tell if he really didn't realize how his manipulations were taking a toll on his patient, or if it was some sick Blondie power-trip.

"Never mind." Katze grumped, adjusting his belt buckle.

Raoul made the blue-green screens vanish.

"I have been determining if your body can maintain an erection that was artificially induced, if your arousal is high enough."

Having the Blondie's full attention on him made Katze uncomfortable. He pushed out of his chair, pacing to the window.

"Well, I can't." Katze said, irritated. "Believe me, I've tried." Raoul could just make out the outline of his penis, straining in his pants.

"And before you get ideas, stimulating me elsewhere is not enough either."

Raoul had not even thought of that. Of a Blondie licking or kissing Katze until he shuddered and ached.

Iason would do such a depraved thing.

Iason probably already did.

Raoul was not Iason.

"You are tired?" Raoul asked.

Katze nodded yes.

He was not tired, he boiled with frustrated energy. But he was more than over being tortured by Raoul. The Blondie seemed to get the point.

"Very well, session adjourned."

Raoul took a mem-clip from his desk, rising and joining Katze by the wall of plants.

He ran a finger down a smooth leaf, then handed the mem-clip to Katze. There was no reason for him to regret the barrier of his gloves, which were a symbol of his Blondie stature and had never bothered him before.

"This is a recording of my voice. You need to familiarize yourself with my intonations, for the next step. I have made a relaxation sequence; please listen to it every night."

Damn, Raoul  _needed_  to touch Katze.

He pulled off his glove, lightly cupping the mongrel's torn cheek.

Katze bit his lip: any contact was pleasant to his oversensitive body right now.

"Your body temperature and heart rate are elevated." Katze's flushed cheek was warm under his palm, his scar bumpy. Raoul smiled a bit, brushing his thumb back and forth on the mongrel's high cheekbone.

It was not sexual. Neither of them was hard anymore. Raoul was not Iason. But he suddenly wondered just how different he was.

Touching Katze was... comforting. It was... Nice. Raoul would have to be very careful not to become addicted.

"Rest well." He whispered.

It shouldn't sound intimate. Katze bit his lip, enjoying the quiet moment.

"Yes, Raoul." Katze pulled away.

The Blondie stood motionless in the middle of his office, tall violet figure, watching him go. When Katze turned in the elevator, Raoul was still there, and he raised a hand in a silent good-bye.

The first deep inhale of cigarette smoke was heavenly.

Alone in his car, Katze's hand finally clutched at his dick through his pants. He didn't want to get off, but it felt good to leave heavy, physical pressure on his poor tortured penis, soothing the frustration. Katze let his hand rest on his mostly soft dick the whole time it took him to smoke his cigarette. He felt much better after, more level headed.

Starting the car with an electrical whine, Katze shook his head. He couldn't believe he would be going through this every week; what had he signed up for when he'd agreed to be Raoul's guinea pig?

His com unit buzzed.  _Iason, requesting his presence urgently._

Katze swore.

Damn damn damn Raoul.

Meddling Blondies were the plague of his life.

Katze was quite sure Raoul had alerted Iason to his need. God, he hated being a pawn.

It was even worse because Raoul was right. Sexual intercourse tonight would help Katze feel much better.

Katze thought of Riki and Iason, pressing him to the bed and having their way with him.

Then he imagined Iason's face as he twisted the ring and gave Katze a phenomenal erection without a single touch.

Yes.

He was more motivated than ever to push through the ordeal.

...

Raoul was forced to leave the bland lecture he was attending later that night.

He excused himself from his esteemed collegues and hid in the restroom, both hands clasped to his mouth to silence his laughter. He shook with mirth, green eyes sparkling.

He re-read the text-message from Katze, setting himself off again.

" _Raoul. How do I wash your jelly-panties?"_

It was so unexpected. Humans were colorful and unpredictable, and for the first time tonight, Raoul actually enjoyed the characteristic. The top physician, giving laundry advice.

Raoul's lips quirked as he answered.

Jelly panties.

He wondered what other unexpected things would happen in the following weeks. Striding back to his seat at the conference, Raoul pushed his curly hair out of his face with cold disdain.

Laundry advice.

Hah.

Raoul was still laughing, inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, a montage of Katze's training!
> 
> Xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse


	3. Raoul's experiment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo soooo much for sticking through to the end! You readers are pure awesome. I appreciate the trust!
> 
> I liked writing about Katze and Raoul much more than I thought I would. Things almost get... Peaceful... towards the middle! It is so rare in this story! But then, well, this happens before Dhana Bahn, so... Yeah.
> 
> Contains Katze/Raoul rated M. And a hint of Iason/Raoul. If you squint. Even though it's not a particularly nice Iason.

After his first intense introduction to the jelly-panties, Katze's stomach knotted tight before he even entered the office the next week. Katze had fortified his self-control, mentally clad himself in iron; he was ready, let Raoul try to force him to orgasm again!

Except... he didn't.

Raoul seemed satisfied to fiddle with various settings, giving Katze barely a hint of an erection. Raoul spent endless minutes stimulating the nerve cluster that had felt so intensely pleasurable last time- too lightly. The current was delicate, like a teasing touch with bare fingertips. It made Katze tense, again and again, waiting for the throbbing intensity.

Intensity that never came.

Katze swallowed, feeling like his crotch was swollen. Not erect. Simply... Heavier.

Katze spoke his numbers;  _three_ , physically, and  _two,_ desire.

Raoul smiled false-kindly and clicked through endless pages of script. The aqua glow from the screen gave his eyes an almost cat-like quality.

Now, Katze would have sworn he could feel a rippling caress, right at the seam of his thigh. Katze sat rigid in his chair, maintaining a stoic composure. God, if only the sensation would move to his dick now! He was ready.

It didn't.

Katze gave the same numbers, three and two. It... annoyed him. He wanted to be awesomely hard; wanted to show Raoul he could hold back.

It was endlessly frustrating that the Blondie seemed intent on restricting him to phantom licks to his tight belly button. As the inscrutable Blondie asked yet again for his numbers, Katze came close to snarling them at him.

The dealer snapped his mouth shut just in time, thinking. This was getting to be like his experience with Riki, when Iason was away... The castrate's dick was barely awake, irritating as heck. His mind craved more, more, more.

The numbers were reversed. Fuck. Mental frustration was higher than physical want. Fuck, fuck.

"Two. And four." Katze admitted sulkily.

Raoul nodded and Katze caught satisfaction in the movement.

Ah.

That's what he'd been angling for then! Raoul wanted to confirm that mental arousal had little effect on his dick.

Now that Katze knew what Raoul aimed for... He'd had more than enough teasing tonight. Katze would have thought last week's trial was enough, but apparently not. He was well aware he was nearly impotent, thank you. Raoul, it seemed, needed to witness to believe.

Fine then. Determined, he rolled his shirt sleeves. Two crisp turns, business-like. Baring ivory smooth skin and Iason's bracelet.

Katze closed his eyes. He would give the scientist what he wanted.

Raoul's fingers stopped tapping at the change that came over the mongrel. Where he'd been mildly irritated for a time now, Katze's pointy face was all  _focused_  now.

Raoul frowned.

Katze's posture was the same, sitting straight with his hands resting lightly on the armrests. But Katze's breathing was changing even as Raoul watched. Katze began to take deeper gulps of air, filling his stomach. Raoul observed Katze's face turning pink. The human's breathing remained slow, but a raspiness crept in that hadn't been there before. Katze's eyelids flickered and Raoul wondered what he was imagining.

Because clearly, he was fantasizing now. On purpose.

Katze swallowed, his throat working. His eyes remained firmly shut and his neck arched, drawing his sharp chin towards his chest.

"Two." Katze's voice was vibrant as he revealed his numbers, unprompted. "And five."

Raoul stared, then belatedly began typing. Katze shifted, torso stretching, and he bit his lip. Raoul could  _see_ him sinking into arousal, fuck.

Long fingers flexed and released, gripping the armrest. Raoul could see tight muscle rippling in his forearms. Katze's tongue came out to lick his parted lips and his eyebrows furrowed. Raoul wished his hair would quit falling forward and partially obscuring his beautiful features.

"Seven." Katze said shakily.

Raoul checked his instruments; physically, Katze was still no more than two.

Raoul felt out of control. He was tempted to order the mongrel to stop recklessly working himself up; this was not how the experiment was supposed to go!

 _Raoul couldn't regain his authority._  Katze was procuring Raoul with exactly the data he'd been probing for, damn him.

Katze's chest heaved faster now; his breaths were shallow and quick. Raoul wondered idly what Iason's plaything was imagining that worked him up so good, as he flipped through his parameters ensuring it all got recorded correctly. Katze's heart rate was spiking dangerously, and he quivered with muscular tension in spite of his penis still being soft.

"Two." Katze made a tiny involuntary noise in his throat and his hips hitched. Fuck.

"Eight." Katze hung his head, red hair falling over his eyes.

Raoul sat, forbidden, watching the train wreck.

Katze seemed to plateau for a bit, shaking with coiled tension. His abs spasmed. His lean legs opened and closed once, the front of his pants still completely flat. Unlike Raoul's.

"Three." Katze was hot, so hot. God, he wanted,  _needed_  to touch his dick.

He cracked his eyes open, watching Raoul's stunned expression. The Blondie looked unsettled; rather irritated but at the same time fascinated. Katze buzzed with reclaimed dominance.

Fuck, let Raoul watch. His body might be broken, but Katze was not some powerless puppet!

Closing his eyes resolutely, Katze focused all his attention on his imaginary partners.

 _Fucking_. Raoul thought vaguely. Katze was dreaming about fucking. He was clenching and releasing his hole and surrounding muscles in a rythm coherent with penetration. Katze was unbearably turned on, fantasizing about Iason fucking him. Raoul blushed furiously, hoping the dim light hid the unprofessional reaction. Raoul didn't want to think of Iason fucking. He turned his attention to the mongrel before him.

Katze was sitting straighter, pressing down against the chair. Not really humping it, the contractions contained with a lip bite, but Raoul could tell the instinct to rock was powerful. Gods. Raoul couldn't look away.

"Three." Katze's soft voice was strained, in pure contradiction with his flacid penis. "Hhhh. Nine."

Sweat made Katze's shirt cling to his back. He made no move to touch his cock, despite claiming to be on the verge of release, mentally.

"Nine." Katze repeated, wrecked and breathless.

His eyes flew open, pure liquid gold instead of calculating amber; wide and anguished and grimly triumphant.

Katze's body shuddered; a tremor down his spine that couldn't wake his useless organ.

"Nine." A hint of desperation that made Raoul flinch.

Nine. Raoul believed him. Nine, so close, and yet the castrate's body slept. It was enthralling, impossible.

Nine. Raoul believed. He could  _taste_  the need shaking Katze.

Raoul cleared his throat.

"Thank you." His voice was too rumbly and rough. The Blondie swallowed, tried to work the ghost of his usual posh tone back.

"That will be enough data. You have proved your point." Raoul sounded grumpy.

Katze grinned, so close the edge and frustrated as shit but so goddamn pleased with himself.

He took a deep, deep breath; letting go of the fantasy.

God, he wanted to be hard.

Katze blinked, smoothed his hot palms over his thighs. Fuck.

The fantasy didn't want to be let go. His throat was tight and his heart beat terribly. Katze's body craved more. Fuck.

He. Couldn't. Stop. Fuck!

Raoul watched Katze intently. Saw the vulnerability return when the mongrel couldn't shake the want.

Fuck, what if Raoul inflicted him with an erection  _now_? Katze couldn't take it. He couldn't, he couldn't,  _he needed it_ , so bad.

Katze was oddly close to tears. It had felt good to prove himself, to briefly overpower Raoul. At the same time, he was now forced to stare straight into the mirror of his disability. It was his own fault. You couldn't play with fire without getting burnt.

Raoul seemed to realize Katze had reached some mental tipping point.

"Let us practice relaxation, then, shall we?" Raoul's voice was professional, but his green gaze was kind.

Katze screwed his eyes shut before he burst into sobs. Or punched him. Or squeezed his dick to a wet mess in his pants. The Blondie's possible compassion was just too much to handle right now.

Katze had listened to Raoul's recording as instructed. He had listened to it first when he was awake, but it had simply contained various relaxation sequences, as Raoul had said. Running the recording through all the tests he could think of had revealed no hidden threats. So Katze had listened to it every night.

Raoul pitched his voice low and calm, as he instructed Katze to slow his breath. This was easy for Katze, given his long years of training in martial arts.

Katze's agitation slowly melted; he followed simple instructions to relax his various muscle groups, stretched over a canvas of suggestions of how safe he was, how good he felt.

Raoul did not try any strange hypnosis things, and ended the session once Katze was calm.

Katze left with a short bow; he was much more drained than he'd expected, given how little physical exertion he'd actually felt.

Raoul spent a minute comitting Katze's curled-lip expression of helpless self-inflicted arousal to memory. Then he opened his file and began typing his case notes.

Raoul's penis was swollen again, twitching like Katze's hole had.

Raoul ignored it.

...

The thing with Raoul's experiment, Katze reflected, was that it was not mind-blowingly overwhelming every time. It had a sneaky way of becoming familiar, a non-threatenening anti-climactic repetiveness that eroded his resistance.

...

The next few weeks of appointments were pretty much more of the same.

While at first, Katze had dreaded his wednesday session with the Blondie, the initial fear eventually left him. And somehow, over a month or two, it treacherously transformed into a weird anticipation.

...

It was a break from routine for both of them.

Raoul enjoyed the challenge. He was also coming to appreciate the mongrel's stunning intelligence.

Katze liked that the wednesday sessions were dependable. He had chosen them.

Katze's sexual experiences very much relied on Iason's, and to a lesser extent Riki's, whims. Katze liked order, predictability and power. So even if he knew he would be leaving Raoul in a more or less frustrated state of physical need, his rational mind was infinitely pleased because those were the expected results. He had given his consent. Raoul's experiment was simple.

There were no troubling repressed emotions like love and anger associated with it. Wednesday's were about being physically aroused. If Raoul wanted to spend a month uselessly getting Katze erect, then  _not_ , endless loop of highs and lows, Katze wasn't going to complain.

Raoul took his time, getting to know Katze's responses perfectly before adding in the vibrations from the bracelet and calibrating them to match.

Raoul was patient and measured, but Katze got to know him better too.

Just like Iason, Katze learned the little tells of Raoul's moods. The Blondie was generally aloof and calculating with him, much more so than Iason. Maybe he just did not see the point of pretending to be human with Katze, because the mongrel had once come across Dr Raoul in the med-complex. Katza had watched from the doorway, deeply uneasy with Raoul's impeccable bedside manner. Dr Raoul had been disarmingly friendly and gentle, the poor Pet in the stark green gown hanging onto his every word. It was probably getting recycled, Katze thought, disgusted. In a way, he was satisfied that Raoul respected him enough not to pretend.

Despite his distant Blondie manner, Katze could now recognize in a glance how Raoul's day had gone. Raoul fiddled with his plants when he was irritated. A long frustrating day in the lab would see him at the window when Katze arrived; carefully pruning, examining soil acidity or precisely dosing with whatever chemicals he kept in those spray bottles. Plants were simple things, they calmed Raoul's mind.

A productive day and Raoul's green eyes sparkled; he would push the hair from his face more and maybe smile at Katze. Worry made his suave voice clipped and icy-polite.

Katze was pretty sure it was desire, or maybe repressed emotion, that made Raoul bite his lip without realizing he was doing it. It only happened when Katze was being pushed close to his limit, which made it difficult for him to be objective, but Katze was certain of his observation. When Katze was going out of his mind, either physically or mentally, Raoul's straight teeth worried at his plump lower lip. Maybe he was trying to contain a noise of some sort, or maybe it was a nervous gesture. Probably, he just felt pleasure at the control he held over Katze. Blondies were all giant control freaks, if you asked Katze.

...

Katze didn't mind letting his body be pushed past what was probably normal. He could disconnect his complex feelings for Iason and Riki from the ache of erection, and it felt  _good_  to throb intensely.

...

Katze wore a black wool turtleneck only once. He was hot and itchy and in so much physical discomfort that Raoul ended the session early.

The next weeks, Katze ensured that he wore a cotton shirt on wednesdays.

Some sleek voice at the back of his mind whispered that he could always take his clothes off. Katze ignored it.

...

They always finished with the relaxation exercices and now it only took a few cool suggestions for Katze to float into a dreamy state of honeyed softness. The first time Raoul spoke of counting him down into transe, the poke of nervousness had lumped in Katze's stomach. Dread had tried to crawl it's way up and break through the relaxation, but it couldn't. Katze was curious too. He wanted to move forward. And he grudingly had to admit that Raoul had given him no reason to doubt his intentions. So Katze followed the backwards count from ten to one, trying half heartedly to go down into transe.

At ten, nothing happened. He was just as relaxed as before and Raoul kept droning on and on about he good he was doing, how safe he was, how relaxed and good it all made him feel. Then Raoul counted him back up and as he had suggested, Katze remembered everything and felt as refreshed as if he'd taken a nap.

Roul did it every time after that, just counting Katze down, more than once. Seductively repeating how good it made him feel, how he was safe in transe with Raoul guiding him. One day, the Blondie spent an eternity telling him how his eyelids were so heavy, soo sooooo heeeaavvyyyy. And when Katze  _did_  try to open them, he couldn't, just couldn't. It freaked him out a bit. He could feel his eyebrows and the muscles around his eyes contracting and  _still_  his eyes were glued shut.

Before he worked himself out of transe, Raoul's smooth voice was there, inciting him to stop trying; to  _relax_  and  _let it go_ , it was an  _inconsequential detail_  and it felt  _so good to be under._

When Katze woke up, he had to admit that, huh, he had been properly in transe then. It did not make him half as panicked as it should have. Katze had not imagined he would still feel like  _himself_  in transe.

And then of course, after that, Raoul introduced the instruction to their routine. Just  _breathe_ , and  _relax_ , and  _your eyelids are closing_   _now_  and it feels  _so good_. Every time, until it stopped freaking Katze out; Raoul was right, it felt better to quit fighting it.

...

Once, Katze just couldn't go under because he was hungry.

It had been a busy day and Katze had only sipped a single coffee for breakfast. He'd been forced to skip lunch, which was hardly new, but then an emergency meant he'd slipped into Raoul's office without supper either and ten minutes late to boot.

Raoul had been writing something in a diagram that looked complicated when Katze practically ran in; the unguarded smile on the Blondie's face made Katze even happier he hadn't cancelled.

Then the session had started and Katze just couldn't get into it.

He was distracted and fidgety, then mortified when his stomach growled loudly.

Raoul scolded him, and had someone bring up sandwiches despite Katze repeatedly saying he was fine.

They ate together, as long shadows gradually filled the corner office.

It became a thing after that.

Sometimes, Katze came with take out. Sometimes, Raoul had food brought up. Katze found out that the Blondie prefered green and leafy things, with raw nuts and grains.  _Rabbit food,_  Riki would have scoffed. Their meals together were not at all like the decadent, sexually-tense gastronomic feasts Iason imposed on Katze.

It was simple.

It was companionable.

It was mostly silent. And so very... Raoul. Almost ascetic.

And no alcool in his office either. Katze didn't drink, and although he knew Raoul did, he did not seem to miss it. The quiet meals were almost as relaxing as the hypnosis sessions. No mindless chatter. Raoul and Katze both enjoyed each other's company.

The silence did tend to make the sound of chewing awkward, especially when Katze brought a crunchy vegetable stir-fry. Grinning, Raoul had gestured briefly in the air and instrumental music had filled the room. Raoul took to educating Katze on various planetary and otherworld classical composers after that, letting swelling strains of music weave through the twilight.

Maybe that was when Katze started actively looking forward to his time with Raoul on wednesdays.

...

One day, after a particular intense session where Raoul had kept the fucking bracelet vibrating forever, bringing Katze close to the edge physically with the panties again and again, he decided the mongrel was ready.

Katze went easily now when Raoul counted him down into transe; eagerly even. Raoul practiced the sleep trigger he had begun using two weeks before. Right before the count-down was done, Raoul paused. He could feel Katze's yearning, see it in the softness of his open lips.

"And now...  _Sleep_." Sharp, with a snap of his fingers.

Katze let out a little gasp, slackness stealing over his features. His head lolled forward and he maintained his breathing in the deep slow rythm Raoul had set. Raoul twisted his ring, knowing that a low buzz was beginning in Katze's wrist.

He pretended not to notice, counting his patient down another ten, deepening the hypnotic state. Katze's features were not as relaxed as usual in transe. His shoulders slumped, but the hand that wore the bracelet twitched.

Raoul waited some more.

Counted Katze down again, then woke him up for a few seconds. It was not real wakefulness. Raoul gave a quick count up, asking him to open his eyes and look around before snapping him instantly deeper with the  _sleep_  command. It was a new technique, one that pleased them both. Raoul savored the rapturous expression on Katze's beautiful face, loved the power to instantly take him under. Katze hadn't actually admitted to enjoying it, but the indecent groan that left him every time Raoul snapped him under was telling enough.

Katze loved the feeling. The slow count-downs required his participation, concentration and focus. The  _sleep_  trigger though.. It felt like being in Iason's elevator, having the cabin under his feet suddenly drop away. An instant vertiginous slide down with nothing to grip, knowing that the landing was soft. It thrilled Katze down to his bones.

It was... Almost sexual in nature, the sudden rush of endorphins.

Today, despite his fuzzy blissed-out state, Katze was aware of the bracelet vibrating. Raoul and Katze had worked intensely when he was awake to mold his sexual response to the bracelet. Having it shaking around his wrist now, when he was completely at ease, felt incomplete.

Katze frowned again. His abs clenched experimentally. His dick was soft.

"What is it, Katze?" Raoul's voice was gentle, sensual. If Katze had been awake, he would have challenged the pretend-worry.

"I..." Katze took his time answering. He could talk when he was in transe. He usually didn't though. He was not a chatty person and when he was hypnotized, the motivation was even less. It was too much hassle. It was much nicer to just float in the waves of relaxation.

"The bracelet is on." Katze stated the obvious. Raoul smiled. Even deeply under, Katze was still a diplomat; his words just a bit slurred but carefully thought out.

"Yes." Raoul agreed.

Katze sank into silence for long enough Raoul thought that was the end of it. Experiment failed then. Perhaps a change in the script of the sequence was necessary to achieve better association?

"Two." Katze said softly. "But... four? Four."

Katze's voice grew more certain. "The bracelet says four."

Katze's thighs pressed together, pinstripe grey slacks tight over bony knees. It was unusual.

In transe, Katze was usually almost feline in posture; all pointy angles, loose in an gracefully deadly way. His lengthy training in martial discipline was much more obvious when he was stripped of conscious control. Katze liked to go unnoticed, usually, hiding behind his coats and soft words.

Watching him troubled, eyebrows furrowed and mouth a thin line, Raoul decided to hint in the right direction.  _Carefully now, carefully._

Keeping excitement out of his voice, Raoul explained. "You are at two, physically, but the bracelet is vibrating at four?"

"Yes." Katze was still frowning.

"You should be at four, physically." Raoul prompted.

"Yes." Katze's elvin features smoothed out.

"Yes." He said again, dreamily. "At four."

Raoul waited a bit, wondering if the lowered inhibitions meant the human would self-stimulate.

No.

Katze floated in transe, not as peaceful as usual but not moving at all.

"You need to be more erect." Raoul suggested.

Katze nodded slowly.

"At four, like the bracelet." Raoul added.

Katze's eyes were still closed, long lashes fanning over his cheekbones.

"Yes." Katze breathed. His abs flexed.

"Do you wish to touch yourself?" Raoul asked.

Katze straightened and damn, Raoul had just messed up.

"No." Katze's voice was short and much too alert.

"Then, I will help you." Raoul promised, keeping his voice even with an effort after his faux-pas.

"Relax now, trust me." Katze settled and Raoul worked to bring him deeper again. He brought the panties into action, fingers flying over the keys that controlled them.

Katze moaned lustfully, eyes closed.

Interesting. He was more vocal when hypnotised.

"Katze." Raoul urged. " Numbers?"

"Four." Katze smiled. "And four."

Internally Raoul danced. He kept Katze there, pleasantly aroused, deepening the transe; reinforced how good it felt, how natural.

When Katze blinked out of it later, he grinned at Raoul. Big and genuine, so rare for him.

"Should we get the champagne?" He asked. Raoul really couldn't help smiling back.

"No. Not yet. But it is a very promising start!"

Raoul impulsively stroked Katze's cheek, like he'd done that first time.

"We will work on the association some more, until you no longer need the panties."

Katze believed then.

...

Another week or two slipped by. Now the sessions were spent almost completely under.

Katze submitted to various intensities of arousal and vibrations.

Raoul always asked his numbers. Then he told Katze how his body was engorging to match his desire. How his penis was hard,  _so_   _hard_. How he was so sensitive. How he throbbed with lust. He adjusted Katze's reactions to his filthy words with the panties.

Raoul thrilled at the sight of Katze's cheeks flushed red, the lazy spread of lean thighs when his pants bulged. Raoul was quite certain most humans would not have tolerated the frustration, transe or no. The ability to disconnect from physical discomfort was an Elite trait. To see it occur naturally, or perhaps being cultivated on purpose, by a  _mongrel_  was surprising. Raoul carefully noted the anomaly in his notes. Katze was truly a unique specimen.

Raoul failed to record that he was having to sublimate his own physical response much more often then usual. It felt like a weakness; it seemed unecessary to admitt that he had to momentarily power off certain circuits to be able to suppress the persistent erections his sessions with Katze induced. The idea of relieving the pressure physically, as did the Pets, never even crossed his mind. Raoul  _did_  reflect that the unsatisfied tension seemed to increase his sensitivity from week to week. Perhaps that explained Iason's plummet into forbidden acts.

As a researcher, Raoul did his very best not to let his own passions influence his treatment of Katze. Perhaps his suggestive words were a tad more explicitly graphic, a hint more fervent than was strictly necessary, but that was all. Raoul was quite proud of his detachment.

Katze couldn't say if it was the Blondie talking dirty to him for an hour, or the panties, or the bracelet, or the hypnosis itself that was turning him on so strongly he had twice needed to hide out in the washroom and bring himself to ejaculation before he left for his car.

...

Katze always remembered everything that happened when he'd been in transe.

It had been an express demand, and Raoul had obliged. Or so Katze thought,  _hoped_. He had no reason not to.

Katze liked to listen to Raoul's voice.

He might be an android, but his voice was warm. Little hints of himself slid in. Maybe Katze heard them because his eyes were closed. Or because he cared to know. Or maybe he was just imagining things. It was hard to read the Blondie even awake and Katze's awareness went all hazy when he was hypnotized.

Either way, he liked the little rough note, the deepening of Raoul's timbre when he spoke of purely sexual things. The way his syllables grated more towards the end of the session. How Raoul's words could caress, mellow and honeyed like a slinky wave down Katze's spine.

The Blondie's breath caught, right before he issued the sleep command: a little tell that cranked Katze's anticipation. Katze's breath messed up too; balled up in his lungs before he fell, fell, fell. Raoul liked using the trigger, and Katze did too. Out of all they did together, it was the thing that stood out the most. It stayed with Katze all through the week; Raoul's confident voice in his ear, saying  _sleep_  with a crisp snap and the inevitable tumble and rushing thrill too.

...

There was an unexpected incident in which Katze fell out of his chair. Raoul had been attemtping to get him deeper than ever. He had seen Katze wobble before, and often his head rolled loosely. But that day, Katze fell right out of his chair. He was dazed and half out of transe, staring stupidly at the floor that was suddenly  _right there._

The next week, a bigger chair had appeared and as Katze sank under, he realized it was tilting, semi-reclining. No chance of falling out.

He was safe.

...

Raoul gave Katze homework.

Katze sat in his desk chair, idly swiveling and feeling self-conscious.

Pressing two fingers to the stone worked just as well as Iason had said, developping a lazy buzz.

Using his other hand to stroke his penis, however, felt painfully awkward.

Katze's cheeks reddened and he kept glancing at the locked door. Fuck! Katze bit his lip and increased the vibrations to a bone-jarring ache radiating up to his shoulder.

He switched hands, pulling on his hard dick and making the bracelet jump rythmically.

Oh yes. Much better!

When the pleasure grew to screeching heights, Katze instinctively slowed his motions, groaning.

Then he remembered Raoul's orders.

Face hard, he tugged more firmly. The greenish glow of his computers reflected off his desk and Katze's eyes unfocused. A quick nervous movement brought the vibrations to a maximum and Katze's ribs creaked with the breath he was locking in.

Katze came fucking hard, clear wetness oozing over his fingers.

Fuck.

Pushing the sweaty bangs from his face, Katze made the stone return to yellow.

His fingers shook as he reached for a cigarette. The freedom Iason and Raoul were giving him was almost too much. Katze sniffed hard.

Then he coldly wiped the jizz from his fingers. Katze rested his head back against the chair for several long minutes before he finally lit his cigarette with a crackle.

Fuck.

...

"Numbers?" Raoul always asked before starting a session.

"Two." Was the standard answer physically. And mentally, three. Sometimes four.

Raoul pleased at that; the red-head looked forward to their sessions, anticipated the pleasure.

After a long day in the lab, Raoul had to rush straight to his office. Once, he was in such a hurry he hadn't taken the time to change. He was still in his lab-coat, but he was on time. Raoul was impeccably punctual. Always.

Katze was already there; he was taking containers of food from a bag. Oh, perfect. Raoul was ravenous. Katze blinked at Raoul when he entered. His eyes widened and he stared too long at him, unusually silent. Raoul frowned a bit, circling the desk. Katze tilted his face and let his bangs fall over his eyes.

Raoul sank into his chair, puzzled. It had been long time since Katze had last hidden something from Raoul.

The mongrel shook his head and pushed an aluminum dish towards him. His small smile was cynical and he wouldn't meet the Blondie's eyes. Raoul would have pushed for answers, but he was starving and the food smelled absolutely divine. Anyway, given how stubborn he looked, Katze would just brush him off.

Raoul dug into his meal.

Katze was still shyly stealing too-long looks at Raoul, going through the motions of eating. Finally, he gestured towards Raoul's face with his fork and made a vague quizzical sound.

"Why..." Katze croaked, sounding strained.

Raouk stopped chewing, wondering what had agitated the human so. His face was... Oh.

Raoul pushed the square black-rimmed glasses into his hair.

"Magnifying lenses." He explained between bites. "Necessary for mitochondrial manipulation."

"Oh." Katze said weakly, plucking at his meal.

They were just glasses. Fuck, the vision of Raoul in them was messing him up.

Raoul had stormed in, almost late, a hurricane of satisfied energy. Good day in the lab then; he still wore his white coat.

And the chunky glasses.

 _And_   his gorgeous blond locks were twisted back into a messy bun, a few rogue tendrils slipping free.

Raoul was stunning; breathtakingly beautiful. The loose golden up-do and the thick frames just multiplied his appeal. Fuck.

Katze could hardly force his noodles down.

Raoul looked... disheveled, in a carelessly sexy way. The bun swept the hair from his face, frizzing a little at the sides. Katze supposed it was more practical than having strands of gold falling into petri dishes. It altered Raoul's look completely though. The pulled-back hair accentuated the Blondie's sharp cheek bones and made his green eyes look wider.

Fuck. Katze knew he was failing miserably at faking unaffected.

"Numbers?" Raoul asked once the food was gone.

"Two." Katze said. " And five." His voice wavered. It was a lie. He was close to seven. Seeing Raoul like this was working it's way under his skin.

Raoul frowned at his patient.

His hair was still distracting Katze, even without the glasses. Katze closed his eyes desperately.

Raoul did not say a word, and began the sequence as usual.

Once Katze was deeply under, it was easy to extricate the information he wanted.

Katze was perturbed because of his physical appearance; the glasses and hair-tie endeared him to the mongrel.

Raoul looked... almost human.

After that, there were three more notable times Raoul  _forgot_  to change after the lab. He liked seeing the normally icy mongrel rattled.

He realized with a sinking feeling that it was pretty much exactly what Iason felt for Riki.

...

Things were progressing extremely well.

Raoul had begun using various ridiculous exercises to reinforce that Katze's body responded how he ordered it to during hypnosis. Sometimes, he glued his feet to the floor. Another time, he made Katze's arms float stupidly over his head. Always, he made Katze hard, then not, using the bracelet as guide.

The training was beginning to work too. Katze did not know this, but he had reached a level of five physical arousal a few times,  _without Raoul needing to activate the panties._ The old method took time, but surprisingly, the conclusion to Raoul's experiment was that it actually worked.

Things were progressing so well... And then Raoul blew it all to shit.

...

One of the plants on the windowsill had flowered; a beautiful orange bloom with edges of licked gold. Katze was immediately drawn to it upon arriving, moving closer for a better look.

Raoul rose to stand behind him.

Katze was exclaiming on how velvety the petals looked, when Raoul's deep voice sounded.

Without warning, without anything.

Just a commanding " _SLEEP_ " with a finger sap that resonated through the room.

Katze's vision blurred then tunneled. Like a marionette with the cords cut, he crumbled.

Raoul was right there to catch him as Katze tumbled deep into transe. The rush was there, as usual, but some small part of his mind panicked.

_This was wrong._

Even as Katze's heart lept into his throat and his knees buckled, alarm bells were going off in his head. Raoul couldn't just...

As soon as he'd reached that deep safe place, Katze clawed his way back to consciousness. It was like trying to climb a muddy cliff, exerting and not fun.

When Katze's eyes opened blearily a few seconds later, he felt like absolute  _shit_. He was nauseous and woozy and out of sorts from yanking himself determinedly out of peaceful surrender after the unexpected deep plunge.

Raoul's body was warm and muscular, supporting him.

Katze pushed away the second he was able to, bending over and gripping the window-sill. In those first unguarded seconds, Raoul read everything the man was feeling on his face. Confusion. Disorientation. Betrayal. Then anger. Pure fury tightened Katze's slim face and his fists balled.

"I had to..." Raoul began, placating.

Katze let his hair fall, obscuring his expression and the way his pupils were still too dilated. Fuck Raoul.

Pretending his knees weren't about to give out, Katze turned and stalked out of the office.

God-damn, shit, FUCK!  _Raoul!_ Why did the Blondie have to go and pull something like that?

The elevator lurched and Katze pressed white lips together. Fuck no, he wasn't going to throw up. His stomach had always been his weak spot. Too much emotion and bam, up came lunch.

Katze wiped the wetness from his eyes and focused on the ceiling. He didn't even know if it was the brutal self-awakening from hypnosis or the anger at his friend's treachery that made him feel like crap.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

...

Raoul stood in his office, stunned.

The experiment had soooo not gone well. He'd  _had_  to know; had to prove the concept of how effective the training was. Had to show how instinctively engrained the response was.

He couldn't warn Katze, it would have biased the results.

Well. Now he knew.

Raoul pushed a hand through his thick mass of hair. He was shaking, he realized.

Shaking with the headrush. Giddy with hard-earned power.

Raoul replayed again the memory of the limp body of proud Katze crumbling against him. Knees buckling, Katze would have fallen if Raoul hadn't caught him. The obscene groan that escaped the mongrel as he went down was the same as usual. Only this time, it was right there, in the Blondies arms, and it stoked a raging fire-ball in Raoul's groin.

One firm command and  _snap_. Katze was his.

Complete.

Mindless.

Surrender.

Raoul was unbearably affected by it. He took a deep breath, then another. Katze had seemed incensed at the betrayal, and rightfully so. Raoul's  _body_  was betraying him.

Raoul was HARD. He'd been affected many times before during their sessions, especially when Katze shook through high levels of arousal with stubborn grace. Raoul had dismissed his reactions as sympathetic reflex, maybe. The engorgement went away if Raoul focused his great mind on other things.

Not now though. Raoul blinked at the rainy parking lot outside the window.

He fisted a gloved hand. Fuck.

 _Now_  the Blondie knew why Katze fidgeted, gripping the chair's armrests. Raoul's massive penis  _pounded,_ he was so hard.

His mind was stuck in a loop, running through the instant fall, the slide against the front of his body.

Fuck. Raoul bit his lip to keep an undignified sound down.

He dared looked down, sighing in relief when the extent of his depravity was not all that visible through his clothing.

Eight. He evaluated himself coldly, as he'd forced Katze to do countless times.

Trembling, Raoul brought a gloved hand to rest disbelievingly over his clothed erection.

It was... Exactly like Iason's penis had felt, strong and electric under silky fabric, that forbidden night when the First One had confessed to dangerous things; helpless fascination with a mongrel and arousal and  _sex_  and feelings and illicit observation of his distant Pet.

Raoul let his hand rest primly at his crotch, ignoring the flexing urge to grip, to pull.

Eight.

Definately eight.

Raoul's mind flashed to orgasm. He'd never... Of course, he'd never.

His hips wanted to press forward. The image of Katze filled his mind again, limbs for miles and supple arching spine. No wonder.

Raoul tried to breathe through the cramping. Katze just couldn't help himself, sometimes, if he was deeply under and highly stimulated. His hips rolled a bit, a jerky helpless motion.

Raoul experimentally mimicked it. His dick head butted up against his motionless palm and Raoul grunted at the spike of pleasure.  _Oh_. He remembered Iason, lounging depraved on the bed that night. Raoul had severely under-estimated him. Iason had been so quietly aching, Raoul hadn't imagined how acute the need could get.

Iason, whom he'd thought weak-minded, was quite the opposite. It must have taken iron self-control for Iason to hold so completely still through the frustrated denial of their hands leaving his cock.

Iason...

Raoul made the swift decision to go to his friend.

...

He spent another ten minutes in his office, standing by the window with a hand on his violently aroused body. Doctor Raoul took the time to objectively categorize the novelty. How his heart tripped and pounded. How his chest felt constricted and his breathing was labored. How his inner thighs contracted at the tightening of his scrotum. His nipples rubbed against his slinky tunic and Raoul poked at a hard nub in astonishment.

Eight.

Raoul savored the physical need as long as he was capable; until the disconcerting feeling of wetness at the tip of his penis began wearing at him, the need for more stimulation overwhelming.

Raoul fixed his most imperious expression and curtly summoned the car.

Walking with such a phenomenal erection sent tiny shocks of electric pleasure through Raoul that made him grind his molars.

"Iason's." He ordered.

Six now, Raoul self-evaluated. Crossing long legs, he summoned the memory of Katze falling again.

Raoul stifled a groan with a slow blink.  _Eight_. Without a touch. Good.

"Take the scenic highway, please." Raoul's voice was politely clipped. "I wish to enjoy the city lights tonight."

Fuck. Raoul did not need to justify himself to a lowly driver, who merely mumbled  _sir_  and merged the air-car into the right lane.

Iason's tower appartment was only ten minutes away by the down-town city streets. Raoul requesting the longer route had added a good thirty minutes to the drive. Perhaps more, depending on traffic.

Raoul sank into the plush seat. He clenched his abs hard, keeping his gloved hands neatly folded on his knee. Raoul stared heavy-lidded at the scenery flashing by; hopefully his hair hid the tension in his jaw.

Time to see if he was capable of maintaining his erection at eight without physical contact, unlike Katze.

Raoul dug up the image of a strand of fine red hair getting stuck to moist lips as Katze's head rocked forward. How he'd wanted to thumb the hair away, half-formed fantasy of that warm slick tongue on his finger. Raoul's dick pulsed appreciatively. Yes. Raoul had suddenly become a test-subject himself. Raoul's experiment 2.0.

Raoul mentally prepared to indulge in all the forbidden thoughts he had carefully kept away. He did not foresee any problems maintaining eight.

...

Raoul did not call to announce his visit to Iason, nor did he knock. Completely ignoring all polite limits of civilized society, Raoul barged into Iason's appartment.

The Furniture was the first to greet him, hurrying from a side corridor.

Boyish face distressed, it tried to stop Raoul.

"Please, sir. If you would... Just a moment... Perhaps a drink..."

Raoul ignored the stuttering, striding for the living room with a fretful Furniture on his heel.

As anticipated, Iason was on the large wide couch. Not as anticipated, but not surprising either and probably why the Furniture was all worked up, was Riki's dark head bobbing in his lap. Iason was wide-legged and quiet, one hand wound lightly in his Pet's hair. Slurps and contented moans from Riki filled the air; the sounds kicked at the lust simmering in Raoul's gut. Did Katze make them too, when he sucked Iason?

Iason's eyes, half-hidden by pale bangs, widened, then narrowed, at the sight of his friend.

Riki's head stopped moving and he merely held his Master's cock-head in his mouth, swallowing. Iason shuddered and his lips pursed.

"You are dismissed." He told Riki.

For once, the Pet did not argue. His tan body mostly hid Iason as the Blondie tucked himself back into his pants. Raoul caught a brief glimpse of reddened flesh, shiny with spit, as he moved to the windows.

Shit.

Riki bowed, quick darting movement, and departed for the Pet quarters. His penis swung between his legs, uncut because he was a mongrel, and rather large for a human.

"Raoul." Iason was just as put together as always. Raoul knew better than to trust the icy demeanor.

"A drink?" Iason seemed an affable host, rising gracefully to head to the bar and serve them himself.

Raoul didn't answer. He didn't want a drink.

Raoul took the heavy square tumbler anyway.

No, he didn't want a drink.

He wanted... He didn't know what he wanted.

Iason lifted his glass in a mocking toast, blue eyes somehow mean. Raoul drank.

The liquor was strong and smoky on his tongue. It reminded him of Katze's cigarettes.

Iason did not seem in a hurry to get rid of Raoul, for someone who had been cock-blocked in the middle of a blow-job. He idly alternated between watching the wind-swept night out the window and watching Raoul.

His friend was upset. Very upset.

Iason had an idea what the problem might be, but he intended to make Raoul voice it.

The golden Blondie stared straight ahead in stony silence, lost in troubled thoughts. A subtle nudge was necessary then, to get him talking. Iason still very much wanted his release, the ache of waiting bitter-sweet.

"So." Iason swirled his drink.

"How are things progressing with Katze? Tonight is wednesday." He asked conversationnally.

Raoul jumped as though slapped, and his cheeks reddened. Fuck he was transparent, or maybe Iason knew him too well.

Raoul answered calmly, hopefully hiding his turmoil.

"Things were going most satisfactorily. Katze has begun to have partial erections due to the bracelet while hypnotised, without needing any other stimulation. It is only a matter of time now. I need to cement the notion and then add the suggestion that the effect is the same without transe."

"Success then!" Iason toasted drily, and Raoul couldn't even tell if he was mocking or not.

Raoul sighed.

"I believe Katze will place a request to end the experiment tomorrow." Raoul couldn't keep some of his disappointment from seeping into his voice.

"Oh?" Iason probed politely.

"There has been a... complication." Raoul admitted. He took a large swallow of liquor. "Katze is very angry."

Iason nodded, listening intently.

Raoul idly observed the slick film of alcool clinging inside his glass in waves. "I have been implanting a "Sleep" trigger to induce the transe state. Much like the one programmed in every citizen of Eos."

Raoul's face hardened. "Today, I used it on Katze. When he was fully conscious. Without warning."

"Oh." Iason said again, only this time it was understanding. He frowned.

Raoul shivered at the memory of the instant response, of suddenly having Katze in his arms. At the smell of smoke and spice that still lingered in his collar, at the feel of soft hair against his neck as his patient sagged.

"I had to know." He justified his actions. "Just how effective the training was. If I had warned Katze in advance, it would not have been a proper conclusion."

"I assume he went under?" Iason asked.

"Yes." Raoul answered.  _Fuck, did he go under._

"And he pulled himself out of it immediately too." He added. "It looked... unpleasant." Raoul felt a twitch of unease in his stomach at the memory of Katze's pale sick face, slim mouth twisted and scar standing out stark.

"And then he left the session in anger, without a word."

 _I let him leave._ Raoul didn't add. _I let him because I was -this close- to blowing in my pants like an untrained Pet._

Silence descended.

Both Blondies finished their drinks. The air between them seemed to vibrate with thick tension.

"So." Iason decided to end the suspense, carefully putting their glasses down.

"Raoul." He moved back to his friend, gravely standing closer than he should have. Raoul was flushed and he refused to meet his gaze.

"Perhaps you would like to talk about the true reason you are here?" Startled green eyes rose to meet knowing blue.

Raoul remained silent, apprending and somehow anticipating Iason pushing for more. He deserved the verbal lashing that was coming.

Iason leaned forward to whisper. "Perhaps this unfortunate event had an unplanned effect on you?"

Raoul stiffened. Iason smiled, confirmation he'd been right. He was too close to Raoul; his breath washed over his friend's cheek, smelling of alcool.

"Are you hard, Raoul?" Iason leaned even closer, whispering in his ear.

He probed at Raoul's wound; took evil satisfaction in taunting the friend who had judged him for so long.

It was cruel.

It felt  _good_.

This close, Raoul vibrated with tension. He did not move away when Iason stepped further into his space,  _so close to touching._

Iason inhaled deeply, smelling herbal shampoo and the distinctive dry chemical odor of Android.

"Did it turn you on to have Katze at your mercy?" Iason barked a laugh, and it was a cold triumphant sound.

Raoul deserved it; his penis still throbbed, dull ache. He bent his head, biting his lip behind tumbled gold curls. Iason slid a gloved finger roughly down his friend's straight nose, then worked the pink flesh from between straight white teeth. Raoul felt the surprising urge to bite him at the too-intimate gesture. Iason's finger pushed his mouth down hard, tapping once before letting go. Raoul's lip tingled.

"Does it feel good?" Iason suggested darkly, and Raoul finally broke. His down-cast eyes suddenly rose, blazing into Iason's mocking ones.

 _Fuck Iason._  Raoul was not his plaything.

"Yessss." Raoul hissed defiantly.

And then he kissed Iason. It was sharp and full of teeth, stinging agressively.

It shut off the vindictive flow of words.

Suddenly, the power-play switched around. For just a second, Iason sagged and the kiss grew loving, apologetic. Raoul groaned softly.

Then Iason stepped away, turning his back on Raoul to stare out the window.

The fierce competition was completely gone, fizzled to nothing. It left behind a shared sad emptiness.

Raoul pushed a tired hand through his matted hair.

"I'm sorry." He said, finally.

"I can't say I grasp everything you are going through with Riki." Love and all that, he didn't add. "But I know enough now. I can understand the attraction, feel the power. The urge to take more. The physical satisfaction."

Raoul's voice was gentle.

"It is wrong. And I still think you are mistaken for indulging. But I understand the allure now."

Raoul was humble and sincere in his apology. Iason did not draw the satisfaction he had thought he would from it.

"I wish... I'm sorry." Raoul didn't know what he wished for. It was wrong,  _all wrong_. It would end terribly.

But he couldn't blame Iason for pursuing the impossible. Not anymore.

Iason's back was ram-rod straight, shiny fall of hair to his waist.

Raoul laid a light hand on his brother's tight shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

He repeated. Sorry for disappointing Iason. For disappointing himself. And Jupiter. Sorry for not handling the situation better, and sorry for not being able to save Iason from his destructive passions.

The moment stretched; it felt like a good-bye.

There was nothing left to say.

Raoul turned to go.

"Raoul." Iason calling out to him stopped the Blondie half-turned away.

"Are you still curious?"

Raoul stilled.

"You do not intend to pursue this further with Katze."

Raoul blinked. He did not. Of course not.

No matter how curious he was.

Katze was human. Raoul... was not, even if Iason blurred the line. He did not want to be.

"You wish you knew how Katze felt, earlier. To understand."

Iason turned from the ethereal lights outside.

He suddenly radiated charisma; his was a magnetic presence, commanding all the attention in the room.

Raoul stood, frozen, as he appoached.

...

Katze forgot to breathe, watching the grey security footage.

Iason had sent him the recording, without a single word of explanation, soon after midnight.

Katze felt guilty, listening in on the private conversation between his two Blondie Masters. Raoul was so obviously distressed to Katze's eyes... He seemed just as upset, in his cool Blondie manner, as Katze felt.

Katze watched, forgotten cigarette disintegrating to a column of ash between cold fingers, as Iason stepped close to Raoul again.

Katze blushed, wondering if he was going to watch an illicit sex tape. Not that Katze hadn't seen Iason in the throes of climax before. But thinking of the elusive Raoul giving in to Iason felt  _wrong_ , especially since he was unaware he was being filmed.

Katze gulped, the ringing in his ears loud over the stark silence of his appartment. His hand hovered over the  _pause_  button, ready to stop the video.

On-screen, Raoul looked into his friend's eyes. They were the same height. Raoul held the contact, nodding once. Katze squeezed his dick fitfully, expecting another kiss.

What he got was Iason standing straighter, steeling himself. His eyes closed. Raoul made a quietly restrained  _needy_  sound.

When Iason opened his eyes, his whole body radiated power. His face was hard and his eyes gleamed pure silver.

" **DOWN**." Iason's voice cracked through the air, a whip-slash of pure authority. Katze jumped even if he was watching through a black and white recording. He felt a familiar  _sinking_  inside himself, that he quickly fought. Katze was pretty sure he would have fallen, if he hadn't been sitting.

Iason's face was emotionlessly alien; completely devoid of any humanity with strange glowing silver eyes.

" **DOWN**." He repeated. His voice resonated metallic, echoing on a cellular level through Katze's muscles.

Raoul went down.

He would have sunk to the floor, if Iason's strong arms hadn't clasped around him. Iason held Raoul up in an imitation of an intimate embrace; a limp head fell onto his shoulder in a mess of golden waves. Iason held Raoul tight; ran his hands over a strong back and hiked them under his ass when he slipped. He supported Raoul with a muscular thigh between his legs, bringing their pelvises in contact. Katze wondered if they were still hard. Iason probably was, at least; it would explain why he was more tactile than usual, stroking freely over Raoul's unconscious body.

It lasted a minute, maybe two. Raoul shakily stood straighter, supporting his weight more. He did not step away, however, hugging Iason close for several more minutes.

Katze's throat hurt at the vulnerability peeking through.

Finally, Raoul stepped back.

"Thank you." He murmured.

Iason looked pained, flecks of silver still swimming through his eyes.

He nodded.

Tapping into Jupiter like that was hard on him, physically. He could already feel the phenomenal headache gathering behind his temples.

Raoul made Iason sit down, poured him a glass of water. Then he dropped wearily beside his friend. Their knees touched. Iason did not move away.

The First One was too quiet, too subdued.

"Have you ever had to Voice the Command before?" Raoul asked. Iason was too withdrawn. Too still. Raoul needed to force him to interact.

"Once." Iason intoned flatly. "There was a rogue Pet who stole the Guard's gun at that private showing... The mutant one?"

Iason let his head fall backwards against the couch. He was not relaxed at all, but he closed his eyes and pretended.

"The programming worked impeccably that time too. He never woke up though." Iason's eyes slit open, pained electric blue.

"I could have killed you." He accused.

Raoul didn't answer. He'd thought of that too.

Iason began to chuckle softly, border-line hysterical.

Jupiter was so wrong about Blondies. Humans were considered reckless, dying for power or sex or drugs. But Blondies weren't any different. Iason would die for the illusion of love. Raoul would have died for knowledge.

Iason quieted, resting silently on the couch. He refused Raoul's offer of pain medications for the migraine.

Raoul eventually left, instructing Cal that Iason was not to be disturbed.

The video blurred into wavy lines over Iason's strong body draped limply over the couch. Motionless except for the rythmic rise and fall of his rib-cage.

Fuck.

Iason had effectively manipulated his ex-Furniture. He'd forced him to see inside Raoul's shell, made him draw his own conclusions where convincing words would have failed.

Now,  _of course_ , Katze would go through with the rest of Raoul's experiment.

Fuck fuck fuck. Katze kicked the lone kitchen chair he owned to pieces.

He REALLY hated Blondies and their goddamn meddling.

He hated it even more because he was sure the video was not a set-up. It was heart-breakingly sincere. This was Iason and Raoul at their vulnerable worst.

The pure trust required from Iason to share it with Katze meant he was wrapped even more closely around his Master.

Argh.

Katze stalked up to his roof for a cigarette. He wanted to indulge in the illusion of rightful anger a bit longer. He already knew he would cave eventually.

...

Katze eventually composed a brief text to Raoul.

His mind kept replaying the image of his Doctor's tall body folding, power snapped from him just as he had rendered Katze helpless.

" _I shall see you next wednesday. We need to talk."_

Almost instantly, Raoul responded.

" _Agreed."_

Less than a minute later, Katze's com-unit chimed; Raoul again.

" _I am pleased."_

Gah. Just like Iason. Blondies.

...

The next day, Katze received the report that Riki was missing.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few final notes.
> 
> If you've already read Extinguished, hopefully now you better understand why Katze *ahem* did what he did. These guys just break my heart.
> 
> Before I began posting, a year ago, I binge-read a ton of fanfics, both on fanfiction and Archive of our Own, to get a handle on the fandom. One story, that I absolutely can't recall, had a Raoul who wore glasses and his hair up. The image stuck, even if at the time Raoul wasn't even in my story. So if this was your idea, thank you and I would like to give you credit!
> 
> What's next? I don't think I'm done with Ai No Kusabi yet. The characters are still much too present in my mind; maybe a few oneshots and assorted alternate scenes? Is it strange I want to write happy AU to my own tragic AU? Lol I have a few reader requests and comments stored in my plot-bunny basket. If you have a suggestion, please comment!
> 
> For the last time (gosh, I can't believe it!)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, for your support and feedback!
> 
> xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse

**Author's Note:**

> A note to all the Katze-Raoul shippers. There won't be a romantic, love-filled relationship in this story. This Raoul is not really nice: he is much too... Blondie. And Katze is already caught up with Riki and Iason. Expect a couple chapters in which they will both grow and learn things about themselves and each other. Raoul needs to come closer to understanding Iason.
> 
> xxx
> 
> FrenchCaresse


End file.
